


Thief

by Diachan93 (fluentinsnark)



Series: Zen (ItaNaru Drabbles) [24]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Thieves, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluentinsnark/pseuds/Diachan93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The invincible Konoha Police Department has their hands full with the appearance of a group of thieves called "Biju"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 873
> 
> Setting: hi-tech/modern AU. Established ItaNaru

There was something exhilarating about the chase, about that point where he and others in the KPD had to pursue the criminal at high speeds in order to catch them.

Only, Itachi wasn't sure they would catch the criminals this time.

They were good, very good.

The KPD's Intel on the group called Biju was little and very scarce. There were nine of them total as far as they could tell and they worked like a seamless, well-oiled machine. The only evidence they ever left behind were the calling cards found in place of items that had been stolen. Nine different cards for the nine different members of the group. The number they had of each wasn't balanced either. They had six cards depicting a cat with two tails and only one depicting a fox with nine tails for example. More than likely which card left depended on who did the job.

Itachi watched from his passenger seat as the three motorcyclists weaved through traffic. His father was issuing orders to the pursuing police vehicles through the radio from his position in the hovering helicopter.

A fourth motorcycle sped past and joined the others. There was a trade off as an item was passed from the bike with a purple two to the bike with the white six. White six broke off from the rest and speed down an exit before any of their cars could follow. Red one, purple two and green three continued down the interstate.

"It looks like their heading toward the draw bridge. There's a cargo ship coming soon. Catch them before they reach the bridge."

"Are they planning on jumping it, aniki?" Sasuke asked from the passenger seat.

"I doubt it." 'What are they planning?'

The bridge was visible in the distance. The light post around it were flashing red and yellow alerting that the bridge was being drawn. To the right and large cargo ship could be seen steadily making its way down the river towards the bridge.

"They are planning to jump the bridge! Teams B and C break off and cut them off!"

Itachi seriously doubted they were planning on jumping the bridge. It was too cliché. Perhaps they were going to break at the last moment and cause the KPD to jump the bridge. Itachi frowned, that was a far to risky move to take with the entire police force on your tail. The probability that the vehicles towards the back would notice and slow down was far to high to risk it. Itachi gripped the steering wheel tighter. This was becoming more and more frustrating.

The three motorcycles made no move to break as the bridge was raised, in fact they sped up. The cargo ship was just beginning to pass through the now clear space. It suddenly clicked in Itachi's mind, but it was far to late as the three motorcyclist were already speeding up the ramp.

"They're going to land on the ship," Itachi said plainly. His brother could only gap at him and then at the criminals, now suspended in the air.

Itachi slowed their car to a stop. Several other cars followed his lead.

Three wires shot out and each person on a motorcycle grabbed one and attached it to their bike. They were then pulled out of the air and towards the passing cargo ship.

Itachi got out of the car and headed to the opposite side railing, eyes narrowing as he witnessed eight people waving cheekily at him and the gathering officers. Several officers pulled out guns and started firing at the ship. Itachi did not join them. Instead, he concentrated on committing everything about them to memory.

They were all dressed head to toe in black with their motorcycle helmets on. Each had a colored number on their jacket. 'Red one – male, purple two – female, green three – either, violet four – older male, brown five – male, white six – male, lime seven – female, and tan eight – male. There should be nine of them. Where is the ninth?'

Sasuke cursed loudly. "Father will not be pleased."

"Father is already not pleased, Sasuke. Do try to keep up."

Sasuke grumbled under his breath. "At least I don't have to call a certain someone and cancel dinner."

Itachi sighed and pulled out his phone, pressing a single number before it began to ring.

"Itachi! Where the hell are you? You are late!"

"Naruto..."

"You're not coming, are you?"

"I'll make it up to you, promise."

"No don't worry about it. I understand. You can't control what criminals decide to do next. Just try to be quiet when you come home. I'll probably be asleep."

The phone line cut off then and Itachi sighed again before a determined glint sparked in his eyes. He was going to catch these criminals before his relationship suffered any further. A promise to himself and he never went back on his word.


End file.
